


DRABBLE:  Hanky Panky (Fred/George/Oliver)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins can instill such sweet torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE:  Hanky Panky (Fred/George/Oliver)

**DRABBLE:** Hanky Panky (Fred/George/Oliver)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Fred/George/Oliver  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 143 words  
 **SUMMARY:** The twins can instill such sweet torture.  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Madonna's 'Hanky Panky'.

The paddle came down on his arse with a heavy 'slap' sound and Oliver moaned appreciatively. His bound wrists and ankles had him spread-eagle on the large leather table. His masters took turns with the paddle, milliseconds between swats, his cheeks stinging and hot, his cock pressed against his stomach, throbbing with need.

"Hands?" Fred asked.

"He did ask for a spanking," George replied.

He wanted to protest but the ball-gag kept him from doing so, he was enjoying the sound of the paddle and not really understanding this new game the twins wanted to play, he wasn't certain he was allowed to protest.

When the swats came from those large hands, however, he lost all desire to protest.

 _So this is what they meant by Hanky Panky,_ he thought happily as the twins rained down swat after swat on his swollen bum.  



End file.
